The Return: Ranma's new Fiance'
by ShaD.23
Summary: A new addition to Ranma's long list of fiance's comes to Nerima. But this one is special, and it's going to shake up Nerima like never before. OC alert! Read and review please.


Alittle early for a new story, but seeing as March is OC Appreciation Month(aswell as the same month me, my mom, my grandmother, my great-grandmother, my cousin and 2 of my best buds were born)I should finally bring out my new OC. I hope you like her!

_**Prologue:**_

"It's been sometime... but I've finally found you... Ranma."a female voice whispered. The sound of water could be heard as a figure stepped the the edge of a cliff, over-looking Tokyo. "And now it's time for the rematch of the century."a young man's voice hissed with excitement.

* * *

"C'mon Ranma! We're gonna be late! AGAIN!"

"Jeez, Akane. Don't worry, would'ya?"

Ranma and Akane ran quickly to school. As usual, they were running late, but Ranma never cared. As they neared the school, Ranma could feel something coming straight for him. He leapt out of the way as a small paving slab flew for him. He looked around fro the thrower.

"So, you're still good at dodging stuff, eh Ranma?"came a rasp. Just then, a young man with long brown hair casually strolled from behind a fence. He wore a burgundy hoody and smirked as he and Ranma looked at each other. Akane, hearing the voice, turned to see what was happening.

"Who are you?"Ranma asked. The young man chuckled.

"Well, I don't expect you to recognize me."he sneered. "You can call me Asuke." Ranma huffed.

"Asuke, eh?"Ranma sneered back. "Well, what d'you want?"

"Nothing really."he said lazily. "Just the rematch of the century! It's time for us to get back to basics, Ranma!"He called out with a huge smirk, pointing at Ranma.

"Well, that's real nice, but I've got somewhere I need to be, so catch ya later."Ranma said as he began to ran off to school. Akane glanced back at the young man then ran to join Ranma. Asuke stared in amazement. He hung his head and huffed to himself.

"So, you've grown soft, eh Ranma?"he smirked. Just then, he looked up. "Oh, wait! I start my new school today, too!" He ran off to Furinkan High, quickly passing everything around him. "Great way to start things back in the homeland."he groaned to himself.

* * *

"Ranma, who was that guy from this morning?"

"Hell if I know, nothing about him seems familiar."

Akane and Ranma walked through the halls of the school to leave. Just then, Ranma felt a familiar feeling. He quickly turned and caught a desk thrown by Asuke.

"You're pretty quick."he sneered.

"An' you're pretty annoying!"Ranma called back to him. Akane stepped forward.

"Asuke, why do you want to fight Ranma?"she asked sympathetically.

"I just want to have a good reunion, that's all."he said with a smirk. Ranma sighed.

"Listen pal, I don't even know who you are."he explained. Asuke, however, simply smiled.

"I already told you, you really shouldn't. But trust me,"he said looking up to Ranma, "we DO know each other." He assumed an offensive position. "I'll claim first move if it's all the same to you."he said with a determined grin. Ranma rolled his eyes as he got ready. Akane put her hands out in protest, but before she could speak Asuke lunged at Ranma. The two wrestled in the hall for a moment, then toppled out of the second-story window. Ranma fell into a tree while Asuke fell into the swimming pool. Ranma jumped down as Asuke climbed out, ready for more. Ranma motioned for Asuke to attack, but wasn't ready for this. Asuke jumped high and shot down at Ranma. Ranma began jabbing quickly at him with his Chestnuts Roasting on an Open-fire technique, and to his amazement, Asuke caught each blow. Asuke then jumped high and jabbed down at Ranma. He slid back a few feet, but looked up, ready for more.

"There's something familiar about that punch."Ranma thought to himself. He charged for a headbutt, but Asuke caught him and flung him away. Ranma flew straight for the wall of the school, and kicked off against it, shooting right back at Asuke. He caught him with a quick barrage of punches and flipped back as Asuke countered. They both got ready for the other and stood quite still, waiting for the other to move. After about 5 minutes, Akane grew impatient.

"Would you 2 just attack awready!"she called out. Ranma charged for a kick at Asuke, who caught his leg and swung him against the school wall. Ranma glared at him as he slowly sunk against the wall.

"The getting's good, isn't it?"Asuke taunted. Ranma roared and charged for an attack, Asuke quickly leaping over Ranma's arm and making a break for it.

"Catch me if you can, Ranma!"he called back laughing. Ranma gritted his teeth, glaring at the young man.

"WHY... YOU... DIRTY..." Ranma charged after the young man, chasing him through the streets pf Tokyo, but he was too fast. At long last, he managed to lose Ranma, who was furious.

"Dammit! You coward! Come out and fight me!"Ranma screeched.

"Who are you calling a coward!?"a voice called from around a corner. Ranma shot around and ran into a girl with long, brown, wet hair. She looked up at him.

"Hiya!"she said in a cheery voice. "How are you-"

"Can't talk now!"Ranma said quickly. He jumped up and charged down the street. "Asuke! Get back here!"

"Hey! Where ya goin'!?"the girl called to him. She hung her head and sighed. "I don't believe it,"she mumbled to herself, "he really doesn't remember me."

* * *

Well, how was the first chapter. I'm gonna be working on this on and off, but I will be working on it. I hope you liked how things went. Well, see you soon.


End file.
